Two meanings to 'Mate'
by ilanitaliaXD
Summary: set between link joker arc and legion-mate arc. Aichi has been acting strange since he had beaten Takuto and had saved everyone from Reverse. Kai determines to find the answer, but will he like it? important: picture and show obviously not mine, belongs to Bushiroad. was written for a contest. wish me luck and enjoy. spoilers, duh! kaichi. (Kai x Aichi)
1. Link Joker arc

i wrote this for a contest on wattpad so i posted it here as well.

enjoy and tell me what you think of that.

i don't own the picture, nor the show.

a/n: **_this means a flashback_**

* * *

It has been a month since the Reverse incident ended. Takuto had disappeared along with Void. The Ultra-Rare idols were gone as well.

But other than that, everything seemed back to normal. As if Link Joker never happened.

But to some people, it happened.

Even after a month, Kai still had trouble going out of his apartment. He was so ashamed of himself for accepting Void's Reverse power and using it to reverse everyone he had fought against.

He couldn't even look at a mirror anymore for fear of seeing those red marks on his face again.

It was kind of ironic - just a year ago (or was it two already?) it was him who told Sendou Aichi that using the Psyqualia was making him weaker and it was him who had fought to return Aichi to normal.

But a month ago he did exactly what he said he would never do - use a strange power to make him stronger. He was the one who had gotten weaker. And he actually harmed people instead of scaring them like the Psyqualia did.

If Aichi weren't there to defeat him and snap him back to reality, he would have hurt more people.

 _'You're not alone'_ Aichi had told him. But he's wrong. If it wasn't for him entering his life he would have been alone. Even Miwa's cheery personality would have eventually disappeared and he too would have left him.

What was it that made him accept Aichi's challenge for Blaster Blade, he will never know.

What was it that made him _enjoy_ the battle even though Aichi was so weak back then, that, too, he'll never know.

But something in Aichi made him swallow back the usual 'no' and give him a try. Perhaps he remembered the hope he saw that day. Or perhaps the kid brought up the boy he used to be, before his parents' death and Ren's own Psyqualia. Made him remember the times when he cared.

It took the incident with Leon and Void back at Asia Circuit to make him realize that he actually depended on Aichi. That he needed him to feel better, whole. Maybe even happy.

Kai sighed and pushed himself from his bed, clearing his mind.

I can't let myself be depressed. Aichi is already too worried over my absence and he has his own worries...

A knock on the door made him pause. The only one who knows his address is...

"Miwa..." Knew it.

"Yo!" The blond grinned. "I thought I'd check if you're sulking again."

"I'm not," Kai deadpanned. "Is that all?"

"Can't I come see my best friend?" As expected from Miwa, he never gets deterred.

"Tch." Kai turned his back and went to the couch. Miwa flopped onto the space next to him, grinning like had won a fight. That cheeky...

They sat in silence for a while. Miwa was looking at the ceiling with a smile while Kai skimmed through his deck.

"You're thinking about Link Joker again?"

I was before you came. "I'm not going to discuss it again. Aichi gives me enough grief over it."

"Aichi, huh?" Miwa grinned. Kai ignored him, glaring at his deck.

The blond sighed. "Kai… I'm here for you if you need me."

That was odd. Miwa never sighs. The brunet eyed the blond but decided not to comment about it.

 _You're not alone._ "Thank you."

Miwa blinked at him, face filled with such surprise Kai wanted to snap at him. Then the blond grinned even wider than before.

"Anytime, buddy."

* * *

"Ah, Kai! Good afternoon." Blue eyes glanced up from the current battle and the blunet smiled at the approaching two.

"Hey, what about me?" Miwa waved from behind the brunet.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Miwa. Good afternoon." Aichi inclined his head.

"Oy… I was just kidding," Miwa sweatdropped. Kai smiled faintly at the blunet and sat down by a free table, scanning the fight.

Aichi's opponent, Naoki, growled at him. "Don't look too hard. I'm trying to concentrate here."

Kai eyed him. "Can you?"

Aichi snorted and quickly apologized to the protesting redhead. Miwa laughed loudly.

"That's it! I'm winning this fight just to prove that I'm smarter than you! Oooooh! I'm all fired up!" Naoki cried as his Vanguard attacked Aichi's. The teen guarded, which sent Miwa into another laughter fit.

"Miwa, that's rude," Aichi scolded him. But even as he said it, he fought down a smile. He quickly drew and promptly attacked the defenseless redhead, sealing the fight.

"You're really strong, Aichi," Naoki confessed with admiration in his eyes. "It was fun."

"Don't sell yourself short, you almost had me," Aichi said kindly. He then collected his cards and stood up, posture suddenly tense. "Thank you for the game, Naoki, but I have got a meeting."

"I see… have fun." Naoki waved him goodbye, but Aichi was already out of the door. The hand fell dejectedly to the redhead's side at the unusual dismissal approach.

"Kai?" Miwa asked as he saw the brunet getting up swiftly and heading towards the door.

"I have to check something," Kai replied shortly before he disappeared around the corner as well. The left two exchanged confused looks.

"They go away like that a lot lately."

"Yeah…" Miwa frowned to himself, reluctantly admitting to himself that he didn't like it.

* * *

Kai rounded a corner and immediately returned to hide himself, glad the other one was too distracted to notice his slip-up. He peered from the hideout at the blunet. He waited, having a guess what would happen next.

Aichi looked around him to make sure that he is not seen (that he knows of). When he deemed himself hid enough, he let his body tense and suddenly he was on his knees, teeth biting down on his lips hard enough to draw blood. And yet, a pained grunt left him.

" _Not yet…_ " Kai heard him mumble. " _Still need to create the sanctuary… then I can rest…_ " He took deep breaths to calm himself down. "Okay, okay, I'm fine, I'm okay…" He slowly staggered back to his feet only to fall back on one knee.

Kai didn't know what was going on – the first time Aichi rushed out of the store he let it slide.

At the second time he followed him and saw him go to a similar place. Aichi was calm at the time as he took out a piece of paper and suddenly he was glowing. Kai covered his eyes and when he looked again, the teen was gone from view.

He panicked but when Aichi came to Card Capital the next day as if nothing happened he chalked it up as a weird dream, but didn't let it pass this time.

Since then, Aichi had been visiting the store less and less and spending even less time when he did come. The fights were finished quickly and whenever the blunet was in a bad point, Kai noticed a slight dark panic in his eyes. And after each fight his body would tense and he would excuse himself.

The several times Kai followed him were the same – go to a hidden place, take out a paper and vanish in a burst of light, come the next time as if nothing happened and repeat.

This was, however, the first time he saw him doubling in pain to the point of rendered unable to stand up.

Without thinking he rushed to the teen.

"Aichi!" Blue eyes snapped open at his voice and looked at him in horror.

"K-Kai?!" He stood up, wavering a bit and forced a smile. "What are you doing here? I just fell an—"

"Don't try to fool me." The smile fell and Aichi felt his knees buckle as he collapsed into the brunet's arms. "What's wrong with you?"

"…"

"Aichi, you need help."

"…"

Do I have to spell it out for him? "I want to help you."

The smaller body tensed even further. Kai couldn't see his expression but he figured it was surprise since he had never said anything like that to him before. Another thing to remedy with Aichi.

"No… you're the last one I wanted to get dragged into this…"

"What do you mean?" The brunet gritted his teeth. He didn't like this new direction. "I won't let you keep me out of this because of your personal thoughts."

Aichi pulled back and his eyes flashed with weariness. "…Even if it means to seal me away forever?"

Kai froze. Then he unfroze and gripped the teen's shoulders, eyes hard.

"Repeat this right now," He snarled, but Aichi's gaze didn't waver. Then he realized that the blunet was completely serious and released him, all of a sudden missing his usual strength.

"Why?"

"Because I had won against Takuto. Because I now pose a threat to everyone."

"…" In what sense can you pose any threat to anyone?

Aichi sighed, eyes downcast. "Before it disappeared, the Void implanted a seed inside of me. The more I fight the more it grows. If I lose, it goes to the winner to get stronger. The only way to stop it is to seal it away – meaning me."

Kai wanted to punch the wall so badly right now. Didn't Takuto take Void with him? He had thought that everything was over now. That he now had the time to repay Aichi and now he asks him to seal him away?

"This is a stupid idea. Don't you dare go with it."

"That's the only way."

"Then I'm going to stop you." Kai took out his deck. Aichi sighed, shoulders sagging in defeat. Then he took out his deck and twin red fields appeared before them.

* * *

"Twin trigger check. Critical trigger! I give all the effects to Blaster Blade."

"Damage check. No trigger… I lost…" Kai fell on his knees as Aichi tucked away his deck and turned away from the brunet. "Don't, Aichi… _please!_ "

He froze and turned to the brunet, eyes burning with tears. "I'm so sorry, Kai."

"I can't lose you again." Kai hung his head down. "Just when I thought I could make things right you slip through my fingers again."

"I'm sorry, Kai. I'm so sorry." Aichi knelt before him, pressing their foreheads together. "I don't want to leave you, too, but I don't want to hurt you, Kai."

"Aichi, I swear I'll get stronger and fund a way to free you."

"I'm afraid that I can't allow you that." Kai's eyes widened when Aichi glowed red. "I want you to live happily and peacefully. Without me weighing you down."

"Aichi, no!" But it was too late – everything was washed crimson and then black.

The teen caught the unconscious brunet, marveling at the rare display of fragility. Then he teleported them to Kai's room and placed gently the teen on the bed.

He wiped his tears and stared at the peaceful expression on his idol's face for the first time and the last time. He bit back a sob and smiled sadly.

"Thank you for everything, Kai." He caressed the sleeping face softly, committing Kai's face into his memory so he'll be able to hold on to something in his awaiting eternal sleep.

"I love you, Kai…" He slipped away and vanished in a red flash.

" _Goodbye…_ "

* * *

Kai woke up the next morning with a hole inside him. He ignored it and went through his usual morning routine. But when he picked his Vanguard deck, a droplet fell on it.

He froze and brushed his cheek, feeling wetness. Are those tears?

What the-? Why am I crying? I have not cried once in years so why now? What happened?

He angrily wiped his eyes and walked out of the apartment, as cold as usual.

* * *

Miwa noticed the minute Kai walked into the classroom that something wrong. Kai's eyes were hidden by his bangs, but the blond could see redness on his cheeks. Was he crying?

"Kai?"

"…"

"You okay?"

"…"

You reverted back, huh? Miwa thought but then caught himself on the thought. Wasn't Kai always so cold since he had transferred back? Why was I expecting him to act differently?

"You want to go to Card Capital today?" The brunet shrugged which he took as a good sign.

"Great!" Kai eyed Miwa, who grinned like mad and rolled his eyes.

"Tch." The blond was too cheerful, the exact opposite of him. What was it that made Miwa stay with him, telling jokes and fighting him?

Well, whatever, he can do whatever he wants.

 ** _"I'm going to be on his side. Because if I won't – he'll be alone."_** A flash of Miwa with red lines under his eyes and blank eyes appeared. He blinked and the strange mirage dissipated, leaving a confused normal looking Miwa behind.

"Is there something on my face?"

"Did you…?"

"Yeah?" Miwa nodded, grin permanent. No way that that mirage was in some way true.

""Never mind." He huffed and lied back in his chair, arms folded behind his head. Miwa knew that that was the end of this conversation and went back to making jokes about the last class.

* * *

"Welcome~" The green haired manager greeted the two as they entered Card Capital. Miwa waved back and greeted him back while Kai ignored both of them in favor of securing a free table for themselves.

Soon the blond followed and sat across him and they placed down their Vanguards.

"Stand up—"

"The"

"—Vanguard!" They flipped their cards and Kai stiffened, eyes becoming unreadable. Miwa was playing Stardust Trumpeter, A royal Paladin clan card.

The blond noticed his unusual stern stare and looked down at the card. "This?" He smirked and raised his cards. "The manager told me about this new trial deck. Just wanted to try something new."

"…" The green eyes hardened and he drew a card. Miwa's shoulders drooped slightly, Kai was really acting strange today.

"Ride! Embodiment of armor, Bahr. Call! Flame of hope Aermo. Turn end."

"You know, I just remembered that you used to play with this clan before. You even had this rare card. Umm… what was it called? Uh… something with a B? Well, Whatever."

Kai didn't answer him but his eyes told him to shut up and continue. The blond grinned. "I ride Little Sage Marron and I call—"

 ** _"I-I ride! Little Sage, Marron!" A boy with blue hair called hesitantly as he placed the card down. Kai looked at him, but the boy's face was obscured. "Then I call—"_**

"Wingal…"

"—Wingal! Hey wait, how did you know?" The blond blinked. "Since when are you a psychic?"

"Forget it."

"Okay?" Miwa shrugged and attacked Bahr, not commenting on the faraway gaze in Kai's eyes.

But this wasn't the last of those flashes. With each card being placed and with each attack announced Kai experienced another flashback to that same blunet playing the same way. It was almost like a hand was guiding Miwa to play that way. He kept his mouth shut, knowing that it was foolish. But with every mirage, the hole in his heart from this morning just kept growing and digging deeper.

Who is that boy? Why am I seeing him instead of Miwa? I've got to stop this madness. I have to get stronger. Stronger than them. Enough to—

 _Challenge them and win_ , a dark feeling crept into his mind and he jumped at the vile aura. Challenge who and why does it seem like a dark intention to do evil?

 ** _"Kai…" The boy stood before him but now he was taller, older, and his hair was now shorter. But the face was still hidden from his sight, which irritated him. "You're not alone!"_**

I'm not alone? Kai looked at Miwa who blinked, grinned and waved at him playfully. He then felt a smile tug on his lips.

"Kai…" Miwa's eyes grew wide as saucers. "Are you… smiling? Is-is the world ending?"

A vein popped in Kai's temple at the melodramatic display of Miwa. "I'm not."

"I'm so happy~!" Miwa ignored him in favor of his crocodile tears and fake fainting. "You're finally taking that stick out of that hole of yours! We should totally celebrate this!"

"Tch." He tuned out his companion's loud babbling, though strangely enough he felt another compulsion to smile.

 ** _"Are you having fun?" Miwa said to him as he smirked at the boy who was sitting by a table, across a redhead with three cards in his hand. The blunet smiled and called another unit._**

 ** _"It has been a while since we have seen you last. What happened?" Kai stared at the boy who for a millisecond seemed pained but then it disappeared and he shrugged._**

 ** _"I just have meetings as the captain of the Cardfight club."_**

They finished their fight with Kai's victory and sat back to watch the different fights. Kai's head started hurting and he gritted his head.

 ** _"I have a meeting." The boy rushed out of the door, clearly panicked. He felt compelled to follow him and so he stood up and chased the blunet._**

 ** _They went through back alleys until they reached a secluded hideout. He hid and looked out to see the boy fall on his knees in pain. He rushed to him and when the boy looked up the face cleared and his green eyes were locked with terrified blue eyes._**

 ** _"Kai?"_**

"Sendou… Aichi…!" Kai's heart skipped a beat and he stood up and ran outside, leaving behind a baffled blond with his name dead on his lips.

* * *

He locked the door behind him and only when he finally was alone in the silent apartment did he let himself sink to the floor. His eyes watered and he clenched his fists in desperation.

How could I forget Aichi? After everything that Aichi and I have been through, I simply forget? I abandoned him like he was trash and let myself forget him? Oh Aichi…

The pained expression he had when I told him that I would get stronger… Did I screw up so badly that he won't believe in me anymore?

 ** _"I want you to live happily. Without me weighing you down."_**

Without you I can't ever be happy, Aichi. You saved me in more ways than you'll ever allow yourself to believe. You gave me a second chance and you made me a better man.

I can't let you share that burden alone. I _will_ get stronger and save you from this fate.

And then I'll tell you how I truly feel, my mate.

And that's a promise I intend to keep.


	2. Legion-Mate arc

i wrote this for a contest on wattpad so i posted it here as well.

enjoy and tell me what you think of that.

i don't own the picture, nor the show.

* * *

It was finally over. They separated the Void's seed from Aichi and split it into small fragments that would spread even further until it will no longer have any power left. They freed Aichi from his fate of an eternal sleep.

Kai needed to have a moment with Aichi so he asked him to a fight. Aichi noticed the look in his eyes and nodded while the others went home shaking their heads on how the two should rest after the whole ordeal.

But one person stayed behind and followed the duo as they approached the outdoors' stadium. Miwa sat on the top chairs, knowing that this fight would seal his future (he noticed the irony here).

Aichi and Kai were smiling at each other as they prepared themselves and leaned closer to hold their starting vanguards.

"Are you ready?"

"Anytime."

"Stand up—"

"The"

"—Vanguard!" They flipped the cards and Kai's posture relaxed when he saw that Aichi rode Wingal. He had returned to the Royal Paladin's clan.

"You thought I would play something else?" A sad glint flashed in the blue eyes.

"No. Blaster Blade is your avatar, after all."

"Kai…" The brunet saw the blue gaze soften. The younger teen held his cards close to his chest. "Thank you so much."

"I should be the one thanking you."

"Eh?"

"Ride the Vanguard, Embodiment of armor, Bahr." Kai didn't elaborate and Aichi smiled at that. Typical Kai, has to make everyone think that he is so cold when in fact he is as caring and kind as anyone else.

They played for a while until they were both at five damage each. Kai held one card while Aichi held four. The former knew then that he would lose, but for once he didn't mind. If it was to Aichi, that is. The fact that they could play this freely had made him so happy he didn't care about the winner.

"Kai." He refocused his attention on the smiling blunet. "I'm finishing it."

He smirked. Aichi had grown stronger again and this time he was proud of this fact. "Go ahead."

"Will do. I attack Dragonic Overlord the Great," He rested Alfred's and Blaster Blade's cards. "Legion attack!"

"No guard!"

"Trigger check," Aichi turned a card. "No trigger. Second check, critical trigger! I give all the effects to my legion. Holy sword thrust!"

One card flew from Kai's deck to his damage zone, sealing the fight. Aichi beamed at him. "Thank you so much for this fight."

Kai closed his eyes as he smiled warmly. "I'm glad… Aichi?"

"Yes?"

"Ever since I remembered you, I wanted to say something to you. Would you care for a walk?" The brunet waited for the rejection, but Aichi nodded.

"No problem." Kai sighed in relief internally. Aichi shyly took his hand and they walked down from the stadium and toward the park.

Miwa stayed in his chair, watching them walk away, knowing that he had lost his chance. Kai would never be his in _that_ sense. The blond knew it was his fault for not confessing but he still felt a tinge of resentment in his heart.

But the minute he saw the two stop as Aichi had to rub his eyes but then smiled brightly at the worried brunet, he felt his resentment melt away as he marveled at the openness he could never make Kai have. Aichi deserves this – he was the one to bring Kai back from his darker times. Aichi risked his life to save Kai – something that no matter how much Miwa said that he wouldn't leave Kai, he couldn't do. Aichi proved that he was much more worthy of Kai than Miwa.

At least they can still be best friends, Miwa chuckled at the blushes the two had as he rose from his seat and walked the opposite direction. Maybe Kai will tell him about his love troubles and he'll be able to tease him. He would enjoy it so much.

* * *

"What is it?" Kai asked as they stopped because Aichi started rubbing his eyes with soft sniffles. The blunet took a deep breath and smiled at him, eyes a bit red.

"I'm okay. I… am just overwhelmed by everything." Kai knew what he meant and wrapped his arms around the smaller shoulders, a soft blush on his face. Aichi's body tensed for a moment before it relaxed and melted into him as they continued their pace.

They finally sat on the familiar bench and Aichi sighed in bliss, making Kai smile. Only Aichi is able to make him smile so much.

"What did you want to tell me?" Bright blue eyes gazed into his and he felt his face heat up even more than before.

"Kai?" Aichi tilted his head to the side. That little… he should have figured out how hot under the collar those pure smiles made him and yet…

He took a deep breath, feeling his hands tremble nervously. Get a hold of yourself, Kai Toshiki, what happened to your usual calm attitude?

"I… you can call me Toshiki… if you want."

"R-really?" Aichi's face lit up in such joy that Kai wondered why he didn't do this before. He nodded and cleared his throat, calmer now that he got Aichi's approval.

"I also… for a while felt like I depended on you to feel… whole and happy. When I… _forget_ I felt as if I had this deep hole inside of me…"

"Kai…"

"Toshiki."

"Oh right!" Aichi blushed. "S-sorry for interrupting."

"It's okay." The brunet took his small hands in his, face stoic even though his cheeks were flushed red. "All I wanted to say is… that I…" He tried to force the words out but in the end couldn't so he settled for different words. "I care for you. More than a friend…"

"I saw it at the fight." Aichi smiled as if he couldn't believe it was real. "I had felt the same way for a long time… but I never thought that I even had a chance."

"Why?" Oh, he knew why. Stupid mouth.

"Because… I'm weak and shy. I don't deserve a great person like you—" Aichi choked on his spit when Kai grabbed his shoulders. "Ka- uh, T-Toshiki?"

"You're the last person who should say that, so don't you dare think that." It was my entire fault that thought like that. I was to push you away because all I cared was getting stronger. I failed you and then tried to teach you about the value of true strength? I was such a hypocrite, especially when I gave in to Reverse. And you suffered for my mistakes.

Soft hands cupped his cheeks and he looked down into sad but determined blue eyes. "Stop blaming yourself. Everyone makes mistakes. Besides, you more than made up for your mistakes. I'm still not strong, but I think I can make it with you. So no more self-hating on me, okay?"

Kai nodded reluctantly and Aichi nodded back, smiling brightly. They rested against the bench, hands intertwined.

The sun was setting and painted everything in crimson red. Red glanced at his mate and smiled when he thought of something.

"Mate has two meanings…"

"Really?"

He nodded, cheeks flushed. "One means friend, comrade. But the other means soul-mate, a destined one." Aichi realized his implication and turned beet red when noticed the smirk.

"T-Toshiki?"

"You're my mate, Aichi," Kai kissed the blunet's hand. "And I'm never letting you go."


End file.
